This application seeks funding support for the 3rd Annual Personalized NanoMedicine Symposium (SPNM). The 3rd SPNM Symposium will be held in Miami, Florida at Florida International University from May 19th- 20th, 2016. The aim of this conference is to provide a platform to develop new techniques related to the emerging field of nanotechnology, decrease disparities among patients who lack adequate access to therapeutics opportunities such as those offered by personalized nanomedicine, shed light on the latest nanotechnology developments as well as its current diagnostics and therapeutic applications in the field of Personalized NanoMedicine, and demonstrate the application of nanotechnology as drug delivery systems for the treatments of neurological diseases and other diseases such as Breast cancer, Prostate cancer, Stroke, CVD, and Substance abuse that are specifically affecting minority populations in this country. Each symposium will address a broad range of topics from design and development of nanodevices to the future path of personalized nanomedicine as an emerging field to prevent, diagnose, treat and cure degenerative, infectious and neurobehavioral diseases as well as substance abuse. Presentations selected by the SPNM Meeting Committee will address the most recent advances in basic, clinical, and epidemiological research in nanotechnology and personalized nanomedicine, with particular emphasis on translational relevance. Topics at the 3rd Annual Personalized NanoMedicine Symposium will include: New Nanoengineering for Personalized NanoMedicine; Personalized NanoMedicine for Diagnosis and Treatment; NanoMedicine for Cancer and Neurodegenerative Diseases Part I; Applications of NanoMedicine in Cancer and Regenerative Diseases Part II; NanoMedicine in HIV and Substance Abuse (Part I&II), and Early Investigators in Personalized NanoMedicine Research. Training of young investigators is of particular interest to the Society, and the Conference will include a young investigator poster session, a young investigator symposium, and traveling awards that will be given to exceptional young investigators as well as a NIDA workshop. The sessions are structured to promote ethnic and gender diversity among the speakers and participants, and accommodations for attendees with special needs will be provided. Information on upcoming Conferences, participant registration, and travel arrangements will be provided on the Society's website (www.s-pnm.org). To share information presented at the Conference with the scientific community and public-at-large, meeting abstracts will be published on the Journal of Personalized NanoMedicine, the official journal of SPNM, and highlights of the meeting will be disseminated through the Society's website, brochure mailings, and personal contacts.